


Baby, We Are Not Young

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blitzkrieg, F/M, Family, Historical, Pre- WW2 American Entry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotte bisa mendengar detak jantung Arthur, kemudian membandingkannya dengan jeda detik jarum jam dinding di dekat jendela. Ia bisa merasakan perang yang tengah membakar Eropa berkecamuk di setiap denyut nadinya, mau tak mau meragukan masa depan. Tetapi ini Arthur yang sedang dibicarakan. Arthur, pria paling keras kepala di Eropa.</p><p>Untuk #CrackPairingCelebration oleh Hime Hoshina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We Are Not Young

**Author's Note:**

> Diikutsertakan untuk [Crack Pairing Celebration] oleh Hime Hoshina. England/Belgium karena di canon pair ini tidak menonjol, walaupun di catatan sejarah hubungan mereka sangat romantis, tercatat hitam di atas putih di Piagam London. Ide cerita ini saya dapat ketika membaca tentang pemerintahan-pemerintahan darurat yang dibuat oleh petinggi-petinggi Eropa di London setelah melarikan diri dari negaranya yang jatuh ke tangan Nazi. Belgia adalah salah satunya.
> 
> Character(s):  
> England/Arthur Kirkland  
> Belgium/ Lotte Janssens  
> America/Alfred F. Jones  
> Canada/Matthew Williams  
> Australia/Jett Kirkland (di Entente Cordiale saya menggunakan nama Jack, but oh well)  
> New Zealand/James Kirkland  
> Scotland/Alistair Kirkland  
> Wales/Dylan Kirkland  
> Ireland/Patrick Kirkland  
> Northern Ireland/Seamus Kirkland (terkadang cukup dipanggil North)  
> Netherlands/Willem Janssens
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

Malam masih muda, tetapi mereka tidak.

Lotte bisa mendengar detak jantung Arthur, kemudian membandingkannya dengan jeda detik jarum jam dinding di dekat jendela.  _Milik Arthur lebih cepat,_  pikirnya.  _Pertanda bagus, bukan?_

Mau tak mau Lotte berpikir tentang waktu, bagaimana ia terlihat tidak berpengaruh kepada jenis mereka—bekerja lebih lama, setidaknya.  _Sudah berapa abad?_  batinnya.  _Sudah berapa banyak hal berlalu?_

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, _love?"_

Arthur berbisik di telinganya, sementara lengan-lengan kokoh melingkari pinggulnya, erat, dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kasar di permukaan kulit jari-jari Arthur, menebal seiring banyaknya belati atau pedang, pistol atau senapan laras panjang yang ia tahan di lengannya ketika menumpahkan darah pria-pria Perancis, Amerika, atau Jerman. Akan tetapi saat ini jemari Arthur bekerja layaknya nina bobo baginya. Setiap belaian di pipi, di rambut, di segala tempat yang Lotte inginkan menenangkannya, memberinya rasa aman.

Lucu, sebenarnya, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu sentuhan-sentuhan posesif Arthur membuatnya terbakar dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih hingga ia meleleh atau melebur atau mengurai, jika bisa.

Sungguh ajaib bagaimana sentuhan Arthur bisa membuatnya merasa pecah dan utuh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau tidak tidur." Sebuah pernyataan dari Lotte, dan Arthur memberinya kecupan di ujung bahu kemudian leher kemudian—

"Arthur," Lotte menahan tawa di setiap napas yang ia ambil. "Berhenti menggodaku, _l_ _ieveling._  Kurasa malam ini sudah cukup."

Ia bisa merasakan seringai Arthur di belakang telinganya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,  _darling."_

"Jadi aku akan mendapat kecupan setiap kali aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan? Aw, Arthur. Aku cemburu kepada setiap tawanan yang kautahan di lambung kapal ketika kau merajai lautan. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Antonio, kalau begitu."

Arthur terkekeh. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku sudah berpikir jika kau serius saat ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku serius?" Lotte tertawa kecil. "Maksudku tentang kau dan Antonio."

Ia bisa merasakan Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Maka kau harus berhenti bergaul dengan Elizaveta. Sungguh, kalian para wanita terkadang tidak masuk di akal."

"Kau tahu aku tidak berhubungan dengan Elizaveta lagi saat ini."

Arthur menegang di punggungnya. "Oh, _love._  Maafkan aku." Ia mengecup pelipisnya. "Itukah yang kaupikirkan sejak tadi?"

"Tidak juga." Lotte memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menghadapi Arthur, membuat selimut satin yang menutupi tubuh mereka tertarik ke samping. Sekarang ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Arthur sepenuhnya, Lotte tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melarikan buku-buku jarinya ke setiap lengkung tulang pipi, mata, dan hidung kekasihnya. "Aku memikirkan segala hal, Arthur. Tentang waktu. Tentang kita. Kita tidak lagi muda, hm? Kita mungkin sudah setua waktu. Hal itu seharusnya membuat kita bijaksana, bukan? Lalu mengapa dunia jungkir balik saat ini?"

Lotte tahu Arthur tahu jika ia tengah membayangkan Passchendaele dan Leopold III, tentang Bordeaux kemudian Dunkirk, tentang daratan utama Eropa yang dengan pelan namun pasti jatuh ke tangan Nazi. Bahwa yang kini memisahkan mereka dari tangan Ludwig hanyalah selat Inggris ketika Perancis ikut jatuh juga.

Arthur menangkup lengan Lotte dengan lengannya. Zamrud di matanya memaku setiap kesadaran dalam diri sang personifikasi Kerajaan Belgia, membuatnya tidak melihat hal lain selain Arthur. Hanya Arthur.

"Setiap kebijaksanaan datang dengan harga," bisik bukti hidup Britania. "Dan inilah yang harus aku bayar ketika aku tidak cukup aktif mengawasi gerak-gerik Ludwig semenjak Perang Besar berakhir. Seharusnya aku tahu Perjanjian Versailles akan membawa kita ke situasi kita sekarang. Ludwig, sama sepertiku, tidak mudah melepaskan dendam."

Lotte membawa jalinan tangan mereka ke bibirnya, kemudian mencium buku-buku jari Arthur satu per satu. "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

Arthur tersenyum, sementara matanya memantulkan kegelapan. Ketidakpastian. "Kuharap aku tahu,  _love._  Kuharap aku tahu. Tetapi setidaknya kau ada di sini, aku tidak harus membayangkan apa yang akan Ludwig lakukan kepadamu seandainya kau tetap di samping Leopold." Arthur memeluknya lagi, menariknya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Lotte bisa melihat garis-garis keperakan di dadanya, bekas luka yang ia dapatkan dari setiap peperangan yang ia jalani. Lotte penasaran. Adakah orang lain dengan bekas luka sebanyak Arthur?

"Apakah itu menjadikanku pengkhianat?" tanpa sadar Lotte bertanya. "Kau tahu? Karena menyerah melawan Ludwig dan semacamnya? Aku tahu rakyatmu membenci rakyatku karenanya, Arthur. Dan kurasa mereka benar—"

 _"Hush,_  berhenti di sana, _sweetheart."_  Arthur membelai pucuk kepala Lotte, kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan kehalusan yang mustahil akan terbayang jika melihat bagaimana pria ini di medan perang. "Rakyatku merasa dikhianati, ya, tetapi mereka tidak membenci rakyatmu. Mereka hanya marah, dan setiap orang tidak bisa merasa marah selamanya. Mereka akan mengerti. Cepat atau lambat rakyatmu yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tirani Nazi akan menjadi sekutu terdekat mereka. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang Francis, walaupun aku tidak berhasil membawanya kemari seperti aku membawamu."

Lotte tersenyum di leher Arthur. "Francis, terberkatilah ia. Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan supaya kau dan aku bisa keluar dari Dunkirk hidup-hidup, di saat kakak kandungku sendiri terlebih dahulu melarikan diri kemari."

Arthur mendengus. "Kakakmu terlalu percaya kepadaku, sepertinya."

Lotte mencibir. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau tahu sendiri kakakku adalah tipe yang akan menjual senjata kepada musuh ketika mereka sedang berperang."

"Maka itu menjadikannya orang bodoh."

Lotte mencubit kulit di perutnya, Arthur merintih pelan.

"Dia adalah _kakakku_ , Arthur." Lotte merengut. "Dan aku tahu kau melindungku sejak 1914 karena kakakku mengancammu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak melakukannya. Kau bisa saja mengabaikan Piagam London sama seperti Ludwig jika bukan karena—"

"Wow, tahan pemikiran itu di sana, cantik." Dalam sekejap Arthur sudah merangkumnya dari atas, bagaimana ia bisa bergerak begitu cepat, Lotte tidak tahu. Ia bisa melihat api di mata hijau Arthur, juga rambutnya yang bersinar keemasan tertimpa cahaya lampu yang merangsek masuk dari luar. "Memang benar kakakmu mengancamku dan membuatku menjadi karung tinju untuk Ludwig setiap ia menginvasimu. Tetapi—" Arthur menyeringai, Jantung Lotte berdetak satu tingkat lebih cepat. "—tetapi ia jelas tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan ini." Ia mencium kening Lotte, "Atau ini." Ia mengecup titik kecil di hidungnya, "Atau ini." Ia melumat bibir Lotte lama-lama dengan bibirnya, pelan dan menghipnotis dan membuatnya melupakan cara bernapas seketika. "Ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu,  _darling,_  dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadap itu."

Dan orang-orang bertanya-tanya mengapa Lotte begitu mencintai pria ini, sang Domba Hitamnya Eropa.

 _"Ik hou van jou,"_  bisiknya, ketika Arthur menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman ringan, membuat hatinya mengepak-ngepak seolah ia memiliki sayap.  _"Ik hou zoveel van je."_

 _"I love you too,"_  Arthur bernapas di telinganya.  _"I'm so in love with you I could die."_

Dan mereka larut dalam ciuman dan sentuhan dan bisikan kata-kata manis sekali lagi. Sejenak kabut gelap yang menyelubungi masa depan terlupakan.

* * *

Kemudian  _Blitzkrieg_  datang, Lotte tidak pernah merasa sebegitu muaknya terhadap  _Luftwaffe_  dan  _swastika_  Nazi sebelum ini.

Ia tidak bisa tidak membenci Ludwig dan Gilbert, juga Roderich dan Elizaveta. Ia bahkan menyimpan amarah terhadap Lovino dan Feliciano, mungkin Kiku juga, walau ia tidak mengenal sang Kekaisaran Jepang sebaik kakaknya.

Serangan udara pertama terjadi ketika sore hampir berakhir di bulan September. Lotte tengah memanggang  _waffle_  untuk makan malam sementara Arthur dan Matthew berada di pusat komando  _Royal Air Force_ , membahas strategi pertahanan terhadap serangan udara Jerman dengan marsekal-marsekal terbaik Britania Raya dan Kanada. Detik sebelumnya Lotte masih menggumamkan kresendo Konserto  _Cello_ -nya Dvorak yang mengalun lewat radio, detik berikutnya dunia terbelah dengan dijatuhkannya bom pertama di London. Sekelilingnya berubah menjadi neraka. Tidak ada sirine peringatan. Pesawat-pesawat  _Luftwaffe_  melintas di langit ibukota sementara para penduduk hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Adalah Willem yang menariknya dari paralel dan membawanya lari ke ruang bawah tanah  _manor_  Kirkland, tidak peduli jika Lotte menendang dan mencakar dan terus menerus menanyakan keberadaan Arthur, dan bom terus meledak di sekitar mereka.

Histerianya berakhir ketika malam tiba dan seseorang dari Buckingham menjemput mereka, berkata jika Arthur menanti kehadirannya di kediaman Churchill. Lotte menaiki tangga rumah besar itu seperti orang yang tengah dirasuki, tidak mengindahkan Matthew yang mencoba mempersiapkan Lotte dengan apa yang tengah menantinya di kamar ujung koridor. Ia hanya ingin melihat Arthur—

Lotte menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan Matthew, karena hatinya hancur ketika melihat sosok dalam lilitan perban di atas tempat tidur—begitu banyak perban, sebagian di antaranya berwarna merah karena darah masih mengalir dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lotte merasa seolah hatinya ikut berdarah juga.

Lotte bisa saja meledak dalam uraian air mata saat itu juga, tetapi ia tahu jika ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan sebagai wanita yang dipilih Britania Raya untuk berdiri di sisinya. Jadi ia menghampiri Arthur dalam diam, yang tersenyum kepadanya ketika melihat Lotte mendekat, senyum yang terlihat rusak dengan begitu banyaknya luka di wajahnya.

 _"Apa kau tidak apa-apa,_  love?" adalah kalimat pertamanya kepada Lotte malam itu, dan terkutuk harga diri dan kebanggaannya sebagai representatif Kerajaan Belgia, Lotte menangis sepanjang malam di lengan Arthur setelahnya.

 _Blitzkrieg_  terus dilancarkan sepanjang September. Serangan udara Jerman beragam intensitasnya, tetapi hantaman terlemah pun berpengaruh buruk bagi Arthur. Setiap kali bom meledak di London atau kota-kota sasaran  _Luftwaffe_  yang lain, Arthur akan jatuh dan penuh luka, baik karena luka baru atau luka-luka lama terbuka kembali. Sekarang ia lebih kurus dibandingkan Lotte, ditambah dengan kelangkaan pangan yang melanda Britania Raya akibat blokade segala arah yang dilakukan Jerman. Mereka hampir kehilangan harapan, walau tidak berhenti melawan.

Lotte tahu, walaupun enggan mengakui, bahwa mereka tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika angin tidak bertiup ke arah sebaliknya.

Serangan udara tadi malam, walau tidak sehebat serangan-serangan sebelumnya, cukup untuk membuat Arthur kehilangan kesadaran selama sehari penuh. Lotte terus berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak lagi menangis, rahang dan ekspresi wajahnya kokoh, penuh determinasi setiap ia mengganti perban Arthur.

Lotte tidak pernah meninggalkannya sejak pagi, saat ini jemarinya tengah menelusuri sela-sela rambut sewarna jerami Arthur, merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa tidur.

Hingga suara ribut dari luar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ekspresi damai di wajah lelakinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ia berhasil mencari asal keributan, ia bisa melihat Matthew dan James mati-matian menahan Jett dan Alfred yang terlihat siap membunuh satu sama lain. Lotte terkejut ketika melihat sosok personifikasi Amerika Serikat di ruang tengah rumah (walau lebih menyerupai kastil) Alistair di Edinburgh (mereka harus pindah kemari, setidaknya  _Luftwaffe_  tidak terlalu menarget Skotlandia, Glasgow tidak dihitung).

"Bisakah seseorang menceritakan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

Empat kepala langsung menoleh kepadanya begitu Lotte melangkah masuk, ada kerutan dalam di dahinya. Matthew yang pertama bereaksi, melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Alfred setelah merasa saudaranya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bukan apa-apa, Lotte. Hanya pertengkaran kecil keluarga," jawab Amerika Utara yang lebih tenang. "Benar, 'kan,  _guys?"_

"Keluarga, bokongku!" Jett meludah. Mata hijau yang ia dapat dari Arthur berkilat dan wajah merah karena amarah. "Kau jelas-jelas gila jika menganggap Tuan Amerika yang perkasa adalah bagian dari keluarga, Mattie. Keluarga tidak mengabaikan jika salah satu dari mereka dibom  _Kraut_  hampir setiap malam!"

Alfred pasti sudah menyerang kembali dan mendaratkan tinju di wajah Jett jika Matthew tidak sigap dan menahannya di posisinya (puji Tuhan bukan hanya Alfred saja yang diberkahi kekuatan tak manusiawi). "Aku tidak mengabaikan Arthur, orang-orangku berusaha membantu membantu sebisa— _JESUS CHRIST_  MATTHEW, KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMITINGKU,  _DAMMIT!"_

"BAH!" Jett tertawa lepas, nadanya mencemooh. "Orang-orangmu membantu sebisa mereka, katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Apa gunanya bantuan darimu jika mereka tidak pernah sampai kemari, huh? Kau bahkan tidak mau repot dengan mengawal kapal 'bantuan' yang kaubanggakan itu, Alfred! Kenapa? Takut jika  _Kraut_  tidak melihatmu sebagai Tuan Netral lagi?"

 _"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AUSSIE BASTARD!_  Kau tidak punya hak untuk menilai setiap kebijakan yang negaraku ambil! Aku di sini untuk Arthur, persetan denganmu!"

"Oh, benarkah itu,  _Yank?"_  Australia menyeringai kejam, dan bagaimana New Zealand bisa menahan saudaranya yang bertubuh lebih besar berada di luar kemampuan Lotte untuk menebak. "Kau tidak akan datang kemari jika Matthew tidak menarikmu menyebrangi Atlantik. Dan kau pikir apa gunanya dirimu saat ini jika kau terus-terusan tidak mau menyeret pantat gemukmu ke medan perang,  _huh?_  Atau kau ingin mengulang apa yang terjadi di perang terakhir? Menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?"

Dan pertahanan Matthew jebol ketika Alfred menerjang Jett dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat James terlempar ke belakang. Kedua negara berdaratan luas saling meninju di karpet Maroko kesayangan Alistair, dan emosi Lotte terpantik. Ia melangkah menghampiri Alfred dan Jett yang saling bertaut di lantai, tidak mengindahkan tatapan khawatir James dan Matthew. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak seorang pun bayangkan, ia menjawir telinga Jett dan Alfred, menarik mereka hingga berdiri.

" **Kalian. Tidak. Akan. Mengacau. Di. Rumah. Ini."** Lotte mendesis, Jett merintih dan Alfred meringis. "Aku tidak peduli jika kalian saling membunuh sekalipun, tetapi kalian akan melakukannya di luar, mengerti?"

"Aw, aw, aw, aw! Kau tidak perlu menyakiti telingaku, Lottie!" Jett protes.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur apa yang harus dan tidak boleh aku lakukan! Aku—"

"Ya, Amerika, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau memang negara bebas, tetapi ini bukan rumahmu. Jadi jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga sikap, maka aku akan menendang pantatmu hingga ke bulan!"

Setelahnya hening.

Lotte menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang keluar, kalian berdua. Suara berisik kalian bisa membangunkan Arthur."

"Tetapi—"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Lotte membentak, menunjuk pintu, dan tidak menerima bantahan lagi dari pihak yang bertikai, yang perlahan menyasar pintu dengan bahu terkulai, sama-sama memar.

"Wow," Matthew berbisik, jelas-jelas takjub. "Bahkan Arthur saja selalu kesulitan memisahkan dua buntalan otot itu jika mereka berkelahi."

"Kerja bagus, Mum." James memberinya jempol dari bawah meja tempatnya mendarat, masih terbaring. "Tidak heran jika Dad selalu meliur seperti anak anjing jika melihatmu—jangan katakan itu kepada Dad, kumohon."

Lotte tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian susul saudara-saudara kalian, jika Alistair memergoki mereka masih membuat keributan, mereka bisa berakhir di dasar Thames."

 _"Copy that, Sir!"_  James berdiri kemudian memberi salut. "Jett bukan masalah, dia akan tenang jika aku memberinya sesuatu dengan empat kaki."

 _"Merci,"_  senyum Matthew. "Beri kami kabar jika Arthur bangun, eh?"

Lotte mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk mencari kalian jika Arthur sadar."

* * *

Arthur telah sadar ketika Lotte kembali.

"Oh, Tuhan. Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Ia segera menghampiri Arthur, khawatir jika teriakannyalah yang jadi sumber masalah.

"Baru saja," jawab Arthur, lengannya menemukan lengan Lotte yang langsung ia bawa untuk ia letakkan di dadanya. Lotte bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap kali Arthur sadar dari kesakitannya, isyarat sunyi untuk mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hampir sepuluh jam," bisik Lotte.

Arthur menelan ludah. "Berapa banyak?"

Lotte tahu jika Arthur sedang menanyakan jumlah warganya yang tidak selamat di serangan tadi malam. "1200 dan masih bertambah." Arthur memejamkan mata, wajahnya memantulkan berabad-abad waktu yang mereka lalui. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik, kurasa," Arthur menimpali serak, Lotte langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih di atas nakas untuk Arthur minum. "Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Kau pikir kau bisa makan sesuatu? Aku sudah memasak sup jamur." Ya, jika ada hal yang tidak akan habis di Britania Raya, itu adalah jamur.

"Aku akan makan nanti." Arthur membuat lingkaran di punggung lengan Lotte dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang katakan, apa Alfred ada di sini? Aku merasa mendengar suaranya tadi."

Sejenak Lotte ragu, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Apa … apa dia di sini untuk membantu?"

Hati Lotte terasa dipelintir ketika melihat ekspresi penuh harap di wajah Arthur. "Tidak," jawabnya pahit, dan ia hampir tidak mampu melihat kekecewaan di wajah kekasihnya setelahnya. "Kau ingin menemuinya? Tadi dia berkelahi dengan Jett supaya bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak." Adalah jawaban Arthur. Dan Lotte tahu jika Arthur sama sekali sedang tidak bersikap kekanakan, apalagi meninggikan gengsi. Ia tahu jika Alfred keras kepala, dan Arthur saat ini sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Arthur dan Alfred sama-sama berkepala batu (Arthur selalu mengeluh jika hanya itu yang Alfred dapatkan darinya) dan masih menyimpan luka lama, masih sama-sama pahit. Yang paling Arthur butuhkan saat ini adalah sekutu, dan Alfred tidak bisa memberikan hal itu kepadanya. Arthur takut jika ia melihat Alfred sekarang, ia tidak punya hal lain untuk ditawarkan selain kemarahan. Dan jika melirik kembali sejarah, sebuah debat bisa menghancurkan persahabatan rapuh yang mati-matian mereka jaga saat ini, tanpa ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Aku mengerti." Lotte mengecup punggung lengan Arthur. "Akan kukatakan kepadanya jika ia kembali."

Arthur tidak tersenyum kepadanya ketika itu.

* * *

Angin mulai berhembus ke arah mereka di akhir bulan Mei, ketika Wales menendang pintu mahoni perpustakaan pribadi milik Alistair (membuat sang Pria Skotlandia mengutuk panjang lebar dalam Gaelic) hingga terbuka dan berkata dengan napas yang hampir habis, "Tidak akan ada lagi bom!  _Kraut_  selesai dengan kita, mereka mengalihkan serangan ke Rusia!"

Lengan Lotte terhenti beberapa senti dari cetakan lama  _The Rose of Versailles,_  membatu.

 _"The bloody what are you talking about?"_  Arthur menatap kembarannya, alis bertaut sementara mulut menganga, dari atas kursi roda di bawah jendela.

Dylan memutar bola mata, dan Lotte harus menahan tawa melihat betapa persis caranya memutar bola mata dengan Arthur. "Serius, Arthur. Ibu (Terberkatilah Britania dan jiwa cantiknya di surga, ketiga kakak-beradik Celtic berkata bersamaan ketika ibu mereka disebut) berkata bahwa kau adalah yang terpintar di keluarga.  _Kraut_  menyerah untuk menekan moral kita, mereka akhirnya sadar jika  _Briton_  terlalu keras kepala untuk tunduk kepada Charlie Chaplin Nazi, atau mungkin lelah karena tidak bisa mematikan produksi perang padahal mereka menghancurkan pabrik-pabrik kita di London dan Coventry. Mereka akhirnya tahu jika mereka bodoh dan intelejen mereka tidak berguna. Aku akan memberitahu Irlandia dan—oh, apa Matthew dan  _Oceania_  bersaudara ada di sini?"

 _"Aye,_  mereka ada di istal bersama North," Alistair menjawab dari samping Lotte, menyisir rambut merahnya dengan jari. Ada senyuman kecil di bibirnya yang tengah mengapit cerutu. "Sekarang angkat bokongmu dari sini dan beritahu Patrick bahwa adiknya tersayang tidak akan mati."

Dylan tidak perlu menunggu diperintah dua kali.

"Apa?" Arthur, masih belum lepas dari rasa kagetnya, menatap Alistair bingung. "Apa hubungannya ini dengan si  _Shamrock?"_

Alistair menghantam belakang kepala Arthur dengan tumpukan dokumen pajak yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Jangan menjadi bocah tak tahu terima kasih! Kakak Tertua ada di langit London di hari terakhir _Battle_ _of_ _Britain_ , menjatuhkan lusinan  _Heinkel_  sementara kau tidak sadarkan diri dan harus diasuh Lotte seharian penuh!"

Arthur menatap Lotte, meminta kepastian. Gadis itu mengangguk,  _nyengir_  miris.

"Tetapi dia netral," bisik Arthur. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tetapi sepuluh pilotnya memutuskan untuk tidak netral dan menyamarkan kewarganegaraan mereka menjadi Britain atau Irlandia Utara, menyusup ke komando RAF, Pat tidak senang tentu saja. Ia kemari untuk menjemput mereka. Tetapi ketika melihat apa yang terjadi kepadamu sepanjang  _Blitz,_   _well,_ katakan saja insting untuk memanjakan adiknya menyeruak, walau tidak akan ia akui hingga mati."

Arthur kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dengar, Adik," Alistair memulai kembali. "Kau punya orang-orang setia di sampingmu. Matthew terus mengawal langit Selat Inggris dengan  _Hurricane_  yang kau berikan kepadanya, Jett dan James berlayar dari pelabuhan ke pelabuhan untuk memastikan suplai industri kita aman, Francis dan Feliks masih menghubungi kita diam-diam, menawarkan diri menjadi mata-mata. Kita masih mati-matian membutuhkan bantuan Alfred, memang, tetapi itu tidak menjadikan kita lemah. Jadi jangan kehilangan harapan."

Arthur menelan ludah. "Alistair …."

Lelaki tertua ke dua Kirkland mengacak rambut depan Arthur. "Kau bisa bertahan hingga sejauh ini, kerja bagus, Dik."

Lotte susah payah menahan air mata ketika pintu terbuka kembali, menampilkan Matthew, Jett dan James yang bahagia luar biasa, pemuda termuda Kirkland tepat menguntit di belakang mereka, juga Dylan yang terbahak di ambang koridor.

"Mereka berhenti, eh?"

"Apa itu benar, Dad?"

"Makan itu,  _Kraut!"_

Kemudian, bersama-sama mereka menghambur kepada Arthur.

* * *

Ia bisa merasakannya di udara, bersama debu dari ratusan ton peledak yang meluluh-lantakkan London, ketika musim gugur tiba. Britania Raya tengah memulihkan diri.

Kini setelah ancaman udara Nazi lenyap sepenuhnya, mereka bisa kembali mempersiapkan untuk yang terburuk. Angkatan Laut diperkuat untuk mengamankan suplai yang dikirim dari Amerika Utara, strategi-strategi disusun untuk mempertahankan basis di Afrika, koordinasi antara Britania Raya dan sekutu-sekutunya dipererat. Lotte akhirnya bisa memberi kontribusi walau hanya mengandalkan pemerintahan daruratnya di London. Ia melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa, dengan jumlah kecil prajurit yang ia bawa. Ia bahkan bergabung dengan  _Woman Auxiliary Force_  di RAF, menjadi  _plotter_  dan memecahkan kode jika mereka mendapat pesan dari kelompok perlawanan di negerinya. Keadaan tidak begitu saja membaik, tetapi mereka beradaptasi.

Kondisi Arthur berangsur-angsur pulih, ia tidak perlu lagi menggunakan kursi roda untuk bergerak. Ia masih sekurus ranting tetapi kekuatannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Kehidupan kembali ke wajahnya, kembali mewarnai kulitnya dengan pucat yang sehat.

Mereka bahkan bisa kembali bercinta setelah delapan bulan diteror para bomber _Luftwaffe_ dari segala arah, rekor terlama mereka tidak menyentuh satu sama lain.

Tentu saja Lotte tidak bisa lebih senang lagi.

Lotte memastikan sendiri jika Arthur akan kembali kepada kondisi terbaiknya sebelum musim dingin berakhir dengan menjadi ahli nutrisi pribadinya, sebelum cuaca yang menjadi perisai alami mereka saat ini meleleh dan mereka harus kembali berperang di musim semi.

Ia bisa melihat harapan pada wanita-wanita yang kembali dari pengungsian, mencari apa pun yang tersisa dari puing-puing yang tadinya rumah mereka, bertekad melakukan apa pun yang mereka bisa untuk berkontribusi di perang yang akan datang. Orang-orang berani, para  _Briton_  ini, pikir Lotte, berani dan keras kepala, tidak mau tunduk hingga akhir.

Sama seperti Arthur, juga orang-orang setia di sisinya. Lotte berharap jika ia juga merupakan bagian dari mereka.

Tetapi, seberapa pun baiknya peningkatan semenjak Mei berakhir, Lotte tahu jika mereka masih membutuhkan sekutu. Mereka perlu tenaga-tenaga segar yang belum habis dan layu karena perang. Mereka tahu siapa yang paling tepat. Terkadang ketika ia mendampingi Arthur ke  _10 Downing Street,_  ia bisa mendengar Churchill berdebat dengan Roosevelt di sambungan telefon, membujuk hingga memohon supaya Amerika mengambil peran dalam drama yang berlangsung semenjak 1939, hanya untuk mendapatkan karung kosong.

Ia berharap mata Amerika bisa segera terbuka, bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka akan terlibat juga, bahwa sikap isolasi mereka tidak bisa melindungi mereka selamanya. Ia berharap mereka menyadari seberapa genting keadaan dengan Nazi yang tidak melemah sama sekali, yang kini mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kekaisaran di Timur. Bukannya jarak antara Amerika dan Jepang lebih dekat dibanding dengan Eropa? Lotte berharap Amerika bisa kooperatif sebelum peristiwa buruk terjadi.

Tetapi kemudian 7 Desember datang tanpa peringatan ke Hawaii.

* * *

Ia terbangun ketika jam kakek di ruang baca Arthur berdenting tiga kali, hanya untuk mendapati jika Arthur absen dari tempatnya di sisi Lotte. Menggerutu, ia menggosok matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

Sunyi.

Ia tidak mendengar suara kucuran air di kamar mandi, tidak melihat lampu menyala di ruang baca. Tidak ada bunyi ketel ketika air seduhan teh mendidih di dapur mereka yang masih penuh puing.

Arthur tidak ada di rumah.

Kecurigaannya menguat ketika ia tidak menemukan mantel Arthur di gantungan dekat pintu masuk, begitu pula dengan buts bertarungnya. Lotte segera menyambar mantel miliknya dan keluar rumah hanya dengan memakai piyama. Ia menyisir jalan yang telah dibersihkan dari bongkahan bata dan batu, juga debu yang bercampur arang. Lewat tengah malam jalanan menjadi terlalu sepi, dan belum semua lampu gas berfungsi.

Lotte menghiraukan udara malam Desember yang menggigit, mencoba mendata tempat-tempat di London yang mungkin Arthur kunjungi dalam kepalanya. Jembatan Blackfriar? St. James Park? Westminster Abbey?

 _Di mana?_ pikir Lotte. _Di mana tempat yang belum menjadi puing—_

 _Ah, tentu saja …,_  Lotte memikirkan sebuah lokasi di pusat London.  _Ia pasti ada di sana. Ini hampir Natal._

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai Katedral St. Paul, satu-satunya bangunan yang selamat dari  _Blitzkrieg_  di daerah ini. Tidak perlu waktu lama pula baginya untuk menemukan Arthur. Pria itu tengah duduk di atas bongkahan puing besar bata, hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk katedral. Tatapannya tidak fokus, setengah menerawang ke dalam lorong katedral yang gelap. "Tidakkah berbahaya bagi seseorang secantik dirimu untuk berkeliaran sendirian ketika hampir fajar?"

Arthur terlonjak, dan—

"Lotte," katanya, terdengar tidak yakin jika ia sedang melihat kekasihnya.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kaulakukan sendirian di sini, Arthur Kirkland?" Lotte berkacak pinggang dan memberi tatapan mengomelnya yang terbaik.

"Aku … hanya merasa ingin jalan-jalan."

Lotte mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ketika gelap? Di pertengahan Desember? Apa kau gila?"

Arthur terkekeh. "Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, bukan? Ini benar-benar kau?"

"Tentu saja ini aku." Lotte menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Apa kau tahu aku hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapati kau hilang ketika terbangun tadi, Tuan?"

"Jangan marah,  _please,"_  Arthur tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk diambil Lotte, kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Tadi kau begitu imut ketika tidur, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Setidaknya kau bisa meninggalkan pesan, idiot. Jadi aku tidak perlu memutari London hanya untuk mencari pria konyol sepertimu." Lotte beringsut lebih dekat ke tubuh kekasihnya, mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan sebanyak yang ia bisa, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Arthur, yang tulang-tulangnya masih terasa terlalu menonjol di pipi Lotte. "Apa ini tentang Alfred?"

Punggung Arthur menegang sejenak, sebelum rileks kembali ketika Lotte membelai garis tulang belakangnya. "Ya, aku sedang memikirkan Alfred, juga apa yang menanti di masa depan."

"Kau tahu Alfred baik-baik saja, peristiwa di Pearl Harbor tidak membuatnya jatuh, ia justru menjadi lebih dewasa setelahnya."

Kecuali di hari pertama pasca pengeboman, ketika Alfred berbicara dengan Arthur di sambungan telefon dengan suara bergetar,  _Hanya satu serangan dalam satu hari, dan kau harus merasakan hal ini selama delapan bulan. Kau pria paling berani yang pernah kukenal,_ Old Man.

"Aku selalu berharap jika sesuatu terjadi dan membuat bocah itu keluar dari isolasinya, sesuatu seperti Telegram Zimmerman." Arthur menarik napas panjang. "Bukan ini."

_Aku akan membalas mereka, Arthur. Tanpa peringatan._

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan segala hal," timpal Lotte. "Kau tidak harus merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang bukan salahmu."

_Aku akan memasuki peperangan, Arthur. Aku akan menjadi sekutumu. Kau tidak harus bertarung sendirian lagi. Katakan kepada Jett untuk menyingkir karena akulah yang akan melindungimu setelah ini …._

"Aku tidak harus bertarung sendirian lagi, katanya." Arthur terkekeh, merangkul pinggang Lotte dengan sebelah tangan, sementara lengannya yang lain menangkap dagunya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Tetapi aku tidak pernah sendirian sedari awal."

Kemudian Arthur menciumnya, lembut dan ringan dan sangat Arthur. Bibirnya bergerak sambil menggumamkan kata-kata manis di bibir Lotte, dan Lotte hanya bisa menyerah, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Arthur, menariknya sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membebaskan Eropa," kata Arthur, begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. "Aku akan membebaskan rumah kita, walaupun aku harus kehilangan kekaisaranku karenanya. Ini adalah akhir masaku, sudah waktunya bagi mereka yang muda untuk membentuk dan merubah dunia. Walau begitu aku masih ingin beraksi, para bocah harus tahu apa yang mantan bajak laut ini masih bisa lakukan."

Lotte terkekeh. "Kita memang tidak muda lagi, sayang, tetapi bukan berarti kita tidak mampu memberi satu-dua tendangan kepada Ludwig dan Gilbert." Ia menarik napas, mata saling menatap lekat. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Arthur tersenyum. "Ya, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Arthur menciumnya sekali lagi.


End file.
